


Twice the love

by Clarounette



Series: Ficlets on Christmas cards [26]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for James' first ultrasound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice the love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaking_indigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaking_indigo/gifts).



> Ficlet on card written for Christmas 2012.  
> Prompt by daysofjaegerpasg.  
> Sequel to [One (un)expected Christmas gift](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1131121).

Covered from head to toe against February's cold weather, Brian looked like a tiny snowman. But once inside the building, James took off his son's woolly hat and coat. As soon as he was free, the toddler ran to the children corner of the waiting room and started to play with a plastic truck. "Don't break anything," James reminded him.

Michael chuckled. "Let him go, daddy J."

"You're too lenient with him," James replied.

Michael looked at him with so much love in his eyes that he immediately forgot the argument. In a couple of months, they would be married, and James still had the hardest time believing it. He put his hand on his belly. In six months, Brian would have a younger sibling. So many challenges that James was overwhelmed with fear and excitement. He smiled tenderly.

The door opened. "Mr McAvoy ?"

James and Michael stood up at once. "Brian, come now," James called. The boy ran to them, and the little family entered the doctor's office.

After a brief conversation, James hopped on the examination table. "Would you like to know the sex ?" the doctor asked.

Michael answered faster than James. "Yes, please." On his lap, Brian was watching the doctor applying blue gel on his father's belly.

On the screen, the ultrasound revealed a small grey lump that looked vaguely like a bean. The doctor pointed at it. "Mr McAvoy, it's a healthy girl."

Happy, James gazed lovingly at Michael, who was explaining the news to their son. "Bri, you're gonna have a sister."

"And a brother," the doctor added.

James and Michael turned towards the screen and watched a second grey shape appear beside the first one.

"Oh no, I'm gonna have to share my toys," Brian whined.


End file.
